


piety

by allechant



Series: heaven's army [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: she was completely and utterly devoted to the dreams she kept locked in her mind.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: heaven's army [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753306
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	piety

“I don’t think angels and demons are all that different,” Simeon said, taking a delicate bite out of his sandwich. “After all, the brothers used to be angels before they fell.”

“Except for Satan,” she said, and Simeon put his sandwich down on his plate.

“Except for Satan,” he agreed, and they fell silent, just watching the people walking outside the café. Being around Simeon made her feel peaceful, as though everything was right with the world. Even if she _was_ on the verge of flunking one of her exams again.

She could already imagine Lucifer’s look of disapproval and she tried her best to shove the thought away. “Do you ever get homesick? I mean, we’ve been here for a few months.”

“Sometimes. Don’t we all?” Simeon laughed, a gentle sound – it reminded her of the tinkling of bells. “But it’s certainly interesting to be in the Devildom instead. There are many sweets and items sold here that one cannot obtain in the Celestial Realm.”

“That makes it sound like your favourite part of the Devildom is the food,” she pointed out, though there was a smile on her face – such a simple, straightforward response made him seem relatable. A little less unreachable. “I’ve never tried food from the Celestial Realm.”

“Ah, that’s true, I suppose even Luke’s treats aren’t technically from the Celestial Realm since he makes them with Devildom ingredients,” Simeon mused. “Maybe I could invite you up to our home someday. I think you might enjoy yourself there.”

She wondered what the Celestial Realm looked like. Clean and white and golden, she supposed – kind of like Simeon and Luke’s outfits. Since there was no sun in the Devildom, did that mean there was no moon in the Celestial Realm? “Would there ever be such an opportunity?”

“Perhaps. If Diavolo can organise an exchange programme for the other two realms, then why can’t we?” Simeon pushed his plate towards her. “Do you want a bite of my sandwich? You haven’t eaten anything since this morning. Or I could get you something if you’d like?”

“Oh! No, it’s fine!” She didn’t want to admit that she was so nervous about going out with him that she lost her appetite. It wasn’t like Simeon was being any different from his usual self. Just that every time they went out together _without_ any study materials, she couldn’t help but feel excited. Though she kind of wished they could do something more…well, couple-like.

It felt strange to even think about that. But Simeon was the one who said this could be a date, right? If she wanted it to be? She glanced at him – Simeon was looking out of the window, a serene smile on his face, and she wondered what was on his mind.

Simeon was hard to read. It was something he had in common with his housemate, though Solomon seemed like the kind of person who would _purposely_ dangle his secrets in front of others just to annoy them. Simeon, on the other hand, gave her the feeling that he simply wasn’t aware of how people perceived him. “Have you ever dated before?” she asked.

Come to think of it, she didn’t know much about him. She knew he was around Lucifer’s age – meaning he was _really_ old. And he was terrible with technology. But that was pretty much it. Simeon finished the rest of his sandwich. “Yes. A long time ago.” His voice was wistful.

“What were they like?” she asked. She figured they had to be someone exceptional to draw the eye of an angel. Simeon looked at her with a faint smile on his face.

“It’s been thousands of years. You would get bored if I told you,” he said, and there was something about the look in his eyes that told her to keep quiet and not probe any further. She wasn’t afraid of him or anything like that, but she had the feeling that if she continued to ask questions it would cause him pain, so she decided to hold her tongue.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go today?” She changed the topic and was relieved to see his smile widen. He nodded, reaching out to pat her on the head, and she blushed at the innocent touch – the gesture made her feel like a child, but she didn’t mind it. Not really.

“We can go shopping if you want,” he suggested. “You mentioned that you wanted to get something from the latest Majolish collection, right?”

She blinked. “Yes, I did. But wow, you remembered?” She brought this up in passing last week, and at that point, Simeon had been trying to get her to focus on his lesson, so she didn’t think he even registered what she said.

“Of course.” His gaze was soft, and she felt her face warming as he studied her. “I wouldn’t forget anything when it comes to you. We’re dating now, aren’t we?”

He said it in such a matter-of-fact way that she wondered what she was even worried about. Did it matter that they had yet to even hold hands? Maybe he liked to take things slow. “Yeah,” she murmured, fiddling with the sleeves of her blouse. “You know, I’ve never actually dated anyone before you,” she confessed, staring down at the floor. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Simeon made a small sound of surprise. “So I’m your first?” he asked, and she nodded, her blush deepening. It sounded so dumb when she said it aloud, and honestly, it wasn’t even a big deal or anything, but she just - she just wanted to tell him. “Ah. That’s…” Simeon seemed to be searching for the right words to say. Then he sighed, and she felt his warm fingers brush gently against her cheek. She blinked. “The thought of that makes me a little happy.”

She glanced up then and saw that he was looking at her with tender affection in his eyes – a sudden, overwhelming sense of comfort swept through her, and without thinking she leant her cheek into his palm, nuzzling against his hand. She heard him draw a breath.

When she met his gaze, she noticed his blue eyes were narrowed. “You don’t know the kind of effect you have on people, do you?” he whispered, and his words were so quiet that she couldn’t be sure if she had heard him properly. She frowned, about to open her mouth to speak, but then Simeon smiled and dropped his hand from her face. “Shall we get going?”

He offered her his hand and she took it, trying not to seem too eager. His hand was bigger than hers and it was warm – she slipped her fingers between his and his hand tightened around hers. “Let me know if you get hungry, all right? Skipping meals isn’t good for you.”

“Yes, yes, I will,” she laughed, a little giddy now that she was _touching_ him. Part of her did wonder if sharing any kind of intimacy with Simeon would be, well, inappropriate, but for now, she didn’t want to think about that. “I know perfectly well how to take care of myself.”

“Hmm, you could fool me.” Simeon shook his head. “Sometimes I can’t tell if I fear for you or if I admire your bravery. You can be remarkably reckless at times.”

She pouted. “Not you too! You sound like Lucifer.” She hesitated. “And what makes you say that?” Did someone tell Simeon about her misadventures in the House of Lamentation?

“Solomon told me about the time one of Asmodeus’ former lovers teleported you lot into the dungeon. And how you and Levi spent a couple of days after that trying to find a way back so you could rescue his angry pet snake.” Simeon chuckled. “Of course, I didn't think you were in any real danger, not with one of the brothers by your side. But I haven’t seen many humans who would willingly go back to a place they know to be dangerous.”

She gave him a sheepish look. “Levi said he felt bad leaving his pet there, even if it didn’t recognise him anymore. And I didn’t want him to just go back on his own.”

“You’re very brave, and I admire that about you.” Simeon paused. “And the way you’re able to interact with Belphegor after everything that’s happened…you’re certainly special.”

Belphie. She sighed at the sound of his name, knowing this was a sensitive topic – although the demon brothers had quickly come around and forgiven their sibling, she wasn’t too sure how Simeon felt about the whole situation.

The seventh-born’s actions had only served to heighten Luke’s distrust of demons, but that didn’t surprise anyone. Simeon, on the other hand… “It wasn’t like I snapped my fingers and suddenly everything was fine. But he seemed sincere and I knew that forgiving him would make Beel happy. And anyway, he’s not that bad. He’s just kind of misunderstood.”

“Misunderstood?” Simeon repeated. “But he tried to kill you.” His words weren’t accusatory – he stated this in the same straightforward, nonchalant tone one might use to talk about the weather. “Anyone would understand if you refused to forgive your murderer.”

“I guess.” She fidgeted, not entirely sure how to explain it to him. Yes, her forgiveness and her ready friendship with Belphie probably didn’t make any sense to a bystander. But he had tried so hard to apologise. It was clear that he regretted that entire episode, and she knew that his actions had been driven by grief for his little sister. Not that this excused what he had done, but she could sympathise with his feelings, and after a while, she felt more pity than anger.

Simeon shook his head. “Let’s not talk about that.” Maybe he could sense her discomfort, maybe he just thought this wasn’t appropriate to discuss right now, but either way she was grateful that he changed the topic. “Is Lucifer still giving you grief about your results?”

“Not at the moment, but he will if I don’t get a good grade for the upcoming test.” She rolled her eyes. “He acts more like my _dad_ than anything. I don’t know how he finds the time to look through my papers and pick out everything I’m doing wrong. Isn’t he super busy?”

“He has always been a perfectionist,” Simeon hummed. “Even when he was an angel, up in the Celestial Realm. If you wanted a job flawlessly executed, you’d give it to Lucifer.”

“I can see why.” She exhaled. “You’ve known Lucifer for a long time, haven’t you, Simeon?”

“One could say that.” Simeon pulled her to the side, avoiding a demon who was racing down the street. He was followed by another demon who seemed hellbent on catching the first, shouting profanities as he ran. “We were created by our father around the same time, but I’m a little older.” He laughed at the look of surprise on her face. “I know, he doesn’t behave as though he’s any younger than me – but none of that is important. What difference would a few decades make when we measure time in terms of millennia?” he mused.

She knew Simeon was old, but it was always a surprise to realise just _how_ old. He looked so young, after all. But he had been there since what was practically the beginning of time and she felt so much like a child next to him. “Do you have any interesting stories about him?”

He was beautiful when he smiled like this. The playfulness that gleamed in his eyes was new and unfamiliar but also extremely attractive, and she found herself staring helplessly at him, entranced by his carefree grin. “I certainly do, but if I tell you any Lucifer might curse me for the next thousand years, and I’m not sure if that’s something I want to go through.”

“Maybe just _one_ story? Or two?” she wheedled, squeezing his hand, and Simeon shook his head, chuckling. He paused in the middle of the pavement, reaching up with his free hand to stroke her bangs away from her eyes. She temporarily forgot how to breathe, her mind instantly going into overdrive. His hand lingered against her face and he stared at her, the smile on his face fading slightly, and she wondered if he was going to say something –

Then Simeon turned away and she drew in a deep breath, that tense moment passing. She could almost hear Lucifer’s warning ringing in her ears, and she shook her head, frustrated at how his words kept popping up at the most inopportune moments.

Why couldn’t she just _forget_ what he said? It was yet another example of Lucifer being overprotective, warning her about things that never came to pass – she never had trouble forgetting his other reminders, so why did _this_ stick so stubbornly in her head? It was only taking up space in her brain. And she needed that space to remember her lessons!

“One story, hm?” Simeon considered, tapping his chin. “I guess I _could_ tell you something. So, you know Michael the archangel, right?” She nodded. He was all Luke ever seemed to talk about – it would be strange if she didn’t know who he was. “Lucifer and I once reported directly to Michael, though that’s long past now. And there was once Michael got him drunk enough that he went skipping through the streets of the Celestial Realm, singing about how the cherubim were stuck-up pricks who didn’t deserve their positions and how Michael was a sadistic boss who used his staff as personal slaves…well, Lucifer was a lot younger back then.”

She didn’t find that a stretch to believe, not after the time Lucifer returned from a drinking competition with Diavolo and proceeded to complain nonstop about the various faults of his brothers. One thing she had observed was that the first-born was fairly good at holding his drink but if he managed to get drunk, he really was _drunk_. Lucifer fell somewhere between angry and chatty when intoxicated, and she had discovered a few of his secrets because of that.

“You don’t report to Michael anymore?” she asked. Simeon shook his head, and again she saw wistfulness in his blue gaze. She wondered what memories were floating through his mind to make him look this way. “Do you miss working for him? Luke seems to admire him a lot,” she continued. Simeon rubbed his thumb over her skin, and she blinked, startled by the unexpected gesture – she had almost forgotten that they were holding hands.

“In a way, I still do, but not exactly either. It’s complicated,” he added, noticing the confusion on her face. “I suppose you can think of angels as warriors of the Celestial Realm. We’re like an army, and you know how some people in armies serve multiple superiors at once?”

“So, you have a few bosses who you work for?” she asked, and he nodded, his gaze drifting upwards. The moon was large and round, hanging overhead in the dark sky like a luminous, low-hanging fruit. It felt like if she tried hard enough – if she rose on her tiptoes and reached for the moon, she might just be able to grasp it in the palm of her hand.

“You can say that,” he said. They spent the next few moments in silence – Simeon continued to watch the moon, but she sneaked a glance at him and was mesmerised by how the silvery light gently illuminated his handsome face, giving him an almost ethereal quality. Simeon was beautiful even under the stark, artificial light at RAD, but when he stepped out into the moonlight there was no way she could deny that this man was an angel, a heavenly being who appeared before the deserving and led them on the path to righteousness.

Again, that little flicker of self-doubt reared its ugly head, making her wonder what she was doing with someone as perfect, as holy and wonderful as Simeon. If she would somehow lead him astray simply because he, as an angel, was so much purer than she could ever hope to be. It wasn’t so bad in the beginning when he was just tutoring her, and she didn’t think there was any chance he would be interested in her.

But now things were different, and she wondered if she ought to be more careful. Maybe it was because of Lucifer’s baseless warning, maybe it was just because she felt like she was doing something she shouldn’t, but either way, she felt almost _guilty_. She tried to shake the feeling away – if Simeon didn’t say anything was wrong, then things were fine. Right?

“Did you miss the brothers? After they fell, I mean,” she said, trying to distract her overactive mind. Simeon glanced at her, his eyes widening, and she hoped she hadn’t overstepped any boundaries. “I mean, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” she added.

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t think you’d ask about that.” He sighed. “Though in hindsight, that shouldn’t have been a surprise – you live with them, after all. You care for them.” Simeon cocked his head. “They were my friends. And Lucifer was a brother to me. For centuries after the Celestial War, I wondered if I should have joined them. But I didn’t because I was bound to serve. To protect.” He closed his eyes, and his expression was mournful.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him close, reassure him that everything was fine – anything to distract him from that sadness. Her fingers twitched, but she was too shy, too embarrassed to touch him so, in the end, she didn’t move. After a few seconds, he exhaled and opened his eyes, and then Simeon was back to his usual calm, serene self, his gentle smile wrapping around her like a warm blanket on a cold night. “I apologise. I get a little lost in my memories sometimes. But to answer your question, yes, I did miss them.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” she said, tipping her head back so she could look directly into his eyes. “Not for feeling sad. Or getting sucked into your thoughts. I do that all the time! It’s perfectly normal.” Simeon stared at her with curiosity in his eyes and she drew a deep breath, convincing herself to continue. “But if you need to…you know, sort through your emotions or anything like that, you can always talk to me. True, I may not be able to understand your situation entirely, but I want to – um, I want to be there for you.”

Simeon’s gaze softened, and the next thing she knew he was pulling her closer to him, his lips just barely grazing her forehead. “Thank you,” he whispered. “That means a lot to me.” She could hardly focus on what he was saying, too distracted by the fact that he had just _kissed_ her. It was a forehead kiss, and it didn’t even last a second, but it still counted, right? “You look like a startled rabbit,” Simeon laughed, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Don’t laugh at me,” she protested, and he gave her an indulgent smile, his gorgeous blue eyes almost seeming to glow. He let go of her face and gave their joined hands another squeeze, then he turned and continued to walk down the street. She trailed a tiny distance behind him, still in shock over what had just happened. She wasn’t dreaming, was she?

“Let’s go to Majolish,” he said, and she nodded, her gaze fixed on the back of his head. She wanted to run her fingers through his wavy dark hair – she wondered if it was as soft as it looked, and the idea of that made her face flush again.

If a simple forehead kiss and his hand against her cheek could make her mind go blank; if the mere thought of touching him could fluster her this badly, then what would happen if things between them got serious? At this rate, she might just spontaneously combust.

Maybe this was what Lucifer meant when he said that Simeon wasn’t what he appeared to be. He would kill her one day. Death from overwhelming emotion. Honestly, that didn’t sound like a bad way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to share that whenever i write for this series i listen to alluring secret white vow, so if that doesn't give u an idea of the overall tone idk what will xoxo
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
